friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Guy
The New Guy 'is the first installment of My Little Pony: The Cross Chronicles. Summary ''Ponyville gains a new resident, and Twilight quickly learns he's not like most ponies. Story One bright sunny day, Twilight Sparkle was walking through the streets of Ponyville when she saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around excitedly. It was obvious that meant something amazing was bound to happen. "Hey, Pinkie," said Twilight, "What's going on this time?" "A new pony is moving in," said Pinkie. "Wow," said Twilight, "that's always exciting!" "'''Incoming," a voice cried. Twilight and Pinky ducked as the local mail-mare, Derpy Hooves, rapidly corkscrewed downward from the sky and crashed into one of the cameramen, knocking him from his post. "I'm okay," Derpy said. Derpy got up and walked over to Twilight. "Delivery for Twilight Sparkle," said Derpy as she took an envelope from her bag, "Sorry, I got the wrong address." Twilight giggled. "It's okay, Derpy," said Twilight. Twilight opened the envelope with her magic and found it was a letter from none other than Princess Celestia that said: "My Most Faithful Student, A little bird told me that a new pony is arriving in Ponyville. Please go to the train station to greet him or her after receiving this message. And please, give him or her my dearest welcome. Yours truly, Princess Celestia." "Well," said Twilight, "I guess it's off to the train station I go!" "But shouldn't you let Spike know where you're going," asked Pinkie. "Oh, right," said Twilight, "Probably should." With that, Twilight trotted back to her home, the Golden Oaks Library, where she found her dragon assistant, Spike, trying to build a pyramid of playing cards. "Hi, Spike," said Twilight. Spike was caught completely off guard and dropped the final cards, which sent the entire pyramid crashing to the ground. Twilight giggled. "Sorry, Spikey," said Twilight. "It's alright," said Spike, "So, what's up?" "I'm going to the train station to meet a new pony," said Twilight, "Wanna come?" "Minus well," said Spike, "I've got nothing else better to do." Soon, Twilight and Spike were on their way to the train station. When they arrived, they saw a light tan-coated, dark brown-maned, and blue-eyed unicorn colt who wore grey glasses on his face, a blue vest, and a brown leather satchel over his left shoulder taking a sip from the drinking fountain. Twilight and Spike approached the colt. "Hello," said Twilight, "Are you the new Ponyville resident?" The colt heard Twilight and turned to face her and Spike. "Yes," said the colt, "I'm Jimmy Green Cross, but you can call me "Jimmy". "Well, nice to meet you, Jimmy," said Twilight, "I'm Twilight Sparkle." "Twilight Sparkle," Jimmy repeated, "That's a beautiful name, but not as beautiful as you, of course." Twilight blushed. "Stop it," Twilight said with a giggle. Spike face-palmed. "Can we save the mushy stuff for later," asked Spike. "Oh, yeah," said Twilight, "Sorry, Jimmy." "It's okay," said Jimmy. "And maybe later," said Twilight, "I'll introduce you to my friends." "That would be lovely," said Jimmy. "Can I take your bag," asked Spike. "No thanks," said Jimmy, "I got it." "Oh," said Spike, "Okay." Soon, a taxi carriage pulled up, and the trio boarded. The taxi took them back to Twilight's library. When they arrived, Jimmy gave the cabbie a hefty sum of sixty gold bits. "Keep the change," said Jimmy with a wink, "you deserve it!" The cabbie was surprised and grateful. "Thanks, buddy," said the cabbie. Twilight, Jimmy, and Spike then went inside. "So," asked Jimmy, "Where can I set my stuff down?" "Oh, anywhere, really," said Twilight. "Okay," said Jimmy. With that, Jimmy set down his bag and used his magic to extract a dark blue sleeping bag that had an orange "C" on it. "What does the "C" stand for," asked Spike. "That's the logo of my creator and the author of this series' favorite football team in the real world," said Jimmy, "The Chicago Bears." "Nice," said Spike. Twilight then looked at the clock, and saw it was almost 11:30. "I guess I better get started on lunch," said Twilight. "Now, hold on," said Jimmy, "You rest. I will cook." "Oh, okay," said Twilight, "Whatever floats your boat." With that, Jimmy went into the kitchen and produced a bowl of grilled peppers with spinach puffs. He also poured Spike a bowl of rubies. When Twilight and Spike saw, they were amazed. "Wow," said Twilight, "That looks delicious!" "Well," Jimmy said, "What are you waiting for? Dig in!" With that, the dining commenced. After they ate, Jimmy got an air mattress out of his bag, inflated it, put the sleeping bag on the mattress, and straightened it out. "Just so I won't have to sleep on the hard floor," said Jimmy. "Good move," said Twilight. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Twilight. The door opened and in came Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. "Howdy, Twah," said Applejack, "Ah see ya have the newcomer with ya." "Sure do," said Twilight, "Girls, this is Jimmy Green Cross." "You all can just call me Jimmy," said Jimmy. "Ya got it, partner," said Applejack. "Oh, a country girl, huh," said Jimmy. "Yup," said Applejack, "And ah'm mahgty proud of it." "I'm so pleased to have your acquaintance," said Rarity. "Me too," said Jimmy. "So, Jimmy," said Rainbow, "What brings you here?" "Oh, just finding a new place to live," said Jimmy. "You'll have to see the rest of Ponyville," said Rarity, "It's fantastic!" "Why don't we do it tomorrow," said Jimmy, "I kinda just wanna rest now." "Sounds good," said Pinkie, who then fired her confetti cannon in Jimmy's face as a "Welcome To Ponyville!" gesture. "Thanks, Pinkie," said Jimmy in a sarcastic tone, "I appreciate that." "Sorry about that," said Pinkie as she put her cannon away. "Is she always like that," Jimmy then whispered in Twilight's ear. Twilight nodded, then suddenly remembered Celestia's request. "By the way, Jimmy," said Twilight, "Princess Celestia wants to welcome you to Ponyville." "Well, next time you see her," said Jimmy, "tell her I thank her." "Well," said Twilight, "I'm actually visiting her tomorrow. Suppose you'd like to come with." "I'd be honored," said Jimmy. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Thunderbird3InternationalRescue)